Smoke and Kisses
by Rethira
Summary: There is no escape from Seishirou.


This is set between Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, although the Subaru in this is much more similar to his X/1999 persona than his Tokyo Babylon one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Babylon or X/1999 or any characters therein. I make no money from this.

Warnings: implied m/m sex, death

* * *

There was a man once. He didn't look or act particularly like Seishirou did (at least, not how Subaru imagined Seishirou to act). But he was nice, friendly, with eyes that held that glint of cruelty that had always bothered Hokuto (and Subaru too, but he'd never quite realised) in Seishirou. It was his eyes that attracted Subaru – he could always see them, those cruelly shining eyes watching him as the man he loved told him how much he'd lied.

Subaru had led the other man along – _Tetsuya_ his name was – and had smiled at him, like he hadn't smiled for so long. Tetsuya had smiled back and his lips had been gentle – like Subaru hoped Seishirou's were (_would have been_) – but edged with just enough possessiveness and passion that Subaru could pretend for maybe just a second that Seishirou really was kissing him. Subaru had let Tetsuya take him away, away from the bar and away from the bright lights and back through unfamiliar streets until they reached a residential area. Tetsuya led Subaru up the stairs and into a bedroom.

_My parents are letting me stay with them,_ he said, like he thought Subaru cared. Subaru shrugged and let Tetsuya go back to kissing him again.

_So, how old are you anyway?_ he'd asked and Subaru had mumbled _twenty-three_. Tetsuya's lips and fingers had faltered and he'd give Subaru an appraising look.

_Really? You're older than me?_

_I guess. Does it matter?_

_Wait, you're older than me and a virgin?_

Subaru didn't bother to reply to that. He simply ignored it, ignored the shame of it and kissed Tetsuya again, wishing that the younger man's hair was darker and shorter, wishing that one of his eyes was white and blind.

When it was over – _anticlimactic and dull_, Subaru thought, _and how he wished it had been Seishirou_ – Tetsuya lit up a cigarette (_Mild Seven_, Subaru knew, because he'd smelt them often enough and how could he forget?). Subaru rolled over and started to get dressed, but Tetsuya caught him and kissed him possessively, like he owned Subaru.

_No_, Subaru whispered, _let go Tetsuya-san._

And Tetsuya did.

* * *

"Oh, Subaru-kun, you really shouldn't have done that."

* * *

When Subaru heard that a young man called Sato Tetsuya had been found dead near a bar with a hole punched through his chest, Subaru felt sick. He crawled into bed and remained there, before he got up and walked to where Tetsuya lived.

"I don't like people touching things that are mine."

_I'm not yours, you threw me away._

"Just because I left you behind doesn't mean you're not mine. As long as you have my brands on you, you are mine."

_I didn't know. You didn't have to kill him._

"But I did Subaru-kun. He touched something of mine and he wanted to keep on touching it. I couldn't let him do that now, could I Subaru-kun?"

_If... if you didn't want someone else to touch me you should've done it first._

"But that's no fun, Subaru-kun. You might make... assumptions." His hand curled tightly around Subaru's chin.

_If I'm yours Seishirou-san, then you can do whatever you want with me._

"But of course, Subaru-kun."

His kiss burned and scorched Subaru, but Subaru would not have traded it for anything.

* * *

"This is mine, Subaru-kun. Your hands, your face, your eyes. Your skin. Your very soul. All of it is mine."

_Yes, Seishirou-san._

"Remember that, Subaru-kun."

_Yes, Seishirou-san._

"Don't make me have to come back, Subaru-kun."

_Yes, Seishirou-san._

"Good boy."

And then he was walking away, tall and imposing, trench coat draped over his arm. Subaru reached out to try and bring him back, _don't leave me_, but then he was gone, leaving Subaru cold and naked on the bed.

His grandmother found him there three days later.

* * *

There was only Seishirou.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

_Rethira_


End file.
